honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
In Enemy Hands/Chapters
In Enemy Hands consists of a prologue, 30 chapters, and an epilogue. ---- Prologue | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 | Epilogue ---- Prologue Chairman of the Committee of Public Safety Rob S. Pierre has a meeting with his two main deputies, Secretary for Public Information Cordelia Ransom and Secretary of State Security Oscar Saint-Just; the ruling triumvirate of the People's Republic of Haven has decided to add a senior Naval officer to the Committee. Ransom is wildly unhappy with Pierre's choice, Admiral Esther McQueen, fearing that the latter is already too ambitious and popular. However, the Chairman is confident that McQueen's ambitions make her more reliable and predictable than the other candidates. Ransom also reveals her plan to travel to the Barnett System to personally review the conduct of Admiral Thomas Theisman, whom she expects to make a sacrificial last stand when the Royal Manticoran Navy invades Barnett. Chapter One Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander, 13 Earl White Haven and designated commander of the multi-national Eighth Fleet, has just arrived on the planet Grayson to greet Admiral Honor Harrington, freshly returned from the Manticore System with orders from the Admiralty and a surprise entourage: an entire group of Sphinxian treecats, led by Honor's bonding mate Nimitz, have come to Grayson to start their species' first off-world colony. As introductions are being made, everyone is surprised when the treecat Farragut bonds with Honor's personal maid, Miranda LaFollet. Chapter Two Admiral White Haven is at a party at Harrington House and ponders the massive social changes Honor Harrington has caused since she first came to Grayson. He finds her "hiding" in the library, where they discuss details of the ongoing war with Haven. They soon discover that they disagree on the usefullness of Admiral Sonja Hemphill's proposed changes to the RMN's tactical and strategic doctrine, and Honor calls White Haven out on his stubborness towards the subject. In that moment, White Haven realizes that he is in love with Honor -- a fact she is instantly made aware of through her empathic connection with Nimitz. Shocked, they quickly return to the party. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eightteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Epilogue Honor awakens on the surface of Hades, only to find that Dr. Montoya has amputated her left arm. Her crew tells her how Chief Harkness destroyed the Tepes, and that they are now stranded on an enemy prison planet, outnumbered by over a thousand Havenite guards. Honor replies that with the talent and dedication of the crew under her command, the ones being outnumbered are the Havenites. Category:Chapter Lists